The Kendrick Files
by v23474
Summary: This is a project for me and my good friend Bekki. We wrote this as Gekko23474andGazelle030888.I hope you enjoy it.rnrnAn old friend of Jack O'Neill's has a less than friendly hidden agenda
1. Default Chapter

**WATCH AND WAIT**

Sam Carter burst in through the door, stumbling, before leaning  
heavily against the surface next to the sink. Her face creased, tears  
spilling down her cheeks as she tried to get control of herself.

She looked up, into the mirror.

The worse thing about it was that she knew, knew she would have to  
walk back in that room with a smile on her face and perfect mascara,  
like everything was perfectly normal and all was right with the world.

She didn't know how long she would be able to keep doing this.

"Sam?"

Sam froze a moment, then relaxed slightly as she saw, in the reflection,  
the kind face of Janet Fraiser.

"Oh Janet," Sam said, shaking her head. "Why does he keep doing this  
to me?"

Janet approached her friend slowly. "Because he thinks you don't  
care."

"Don't care? How can I not?"

"Sam, you need to tell him."

"Tell him?" Sam turned. "Tell him? Janet, I can't go near him  
without a valid Air Force reason! How can I tell him?" Suddenly  
she was breaking down again. Janet caught her hugged her friend  
as she wept into her shoulder.

"I don't see a way out of this, Janet," Sam sobbed, "I just don't see  
a way out."

Jack O'Neill sat in the bar, downing some more of his beer before  
gesturing to the barman for a refill.

"Jack!" the voice came from the entrance, a voice he hadn't heard in  
a very long time. Jack turned.

"Kendrick?"

"Yessir," Captain J. Kendrick grinned. Despite himself, Jack grinned  
back.

"Kenny! What the heck are you doing here?"

Kendrick looked around, grinning. "Looking for a drink, I guess." He  
sat beside Jack and ordered.

-L-A-T-E-R-

"So what's her name?"

"Huh?" Jack looked up from his beer.

"C'mon, Jack, I know you. This is about a woman, isn't it?"

"Not just any woman," Jack replied.

"Yeah, that's what you always think."

"No, I mean it. She's the most beautiful woman you could ever lay  
eyes on in the whole universe." And believe me, I know, Jack  
thought. "She's got this lovely blonde hair...and these eyes, the  
gorgeous blue eyes..."

"Right," Kendrick grinned. "Dumb blonde, huh?"

"That's just it about her," said Jack earnestly, "she's the opposite  
to that."

"So...she's not blonde then?"

"Yes! No! I mean...she's blonde, but she's the smartest woman in the  
galaxy."

"Sheesh, Jack, all these 'galaxies' and 'universes', I'd say you're  
pretty star-struck. What's the catch? Is she married?"

"Worse," said Jack dryly, sinking back down to stare at his beer.

"A lesbian."

"No!" Jack responded. "Kenny, she's my 2IC!"

"Ouch!" Kendrick responded. He shook his head, "You sure pick 'em,  
Jack."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I don't think I can take it any more. We've  
been all over the...world...together, missions. Saved each other's  
butts I don't know how many times. And she keeps falling for all  
these aliens--" He stopped in horror, but Kenny was nodding.

"Ruddy foreigners," he muttered. "So what are you gonna do?"

"She'd be better off without me," Jack answered simply.

It was late at night, far past the closing time for O'Malley's.  
Sam sat in Janet Fraiser's office.

The Doctor had been called to the Security Checkpoint to deal with a  
worse-for-wear soldier who had swayed his way towards Cheyenne  
Mountain.

Now, fifteen minutes later, Janet returned with two cups of coffee in  
her hand. She gave on to Sam and sat down on the chair opposite her  
friend.

"So..." Sam said, "Emergency over?"

"Yes," Janet replied, sipping the coffee, "Nothing that a few aspirin  
and a cold shower won't cure." she continued with a grin.

"Anyone we know?" Sam asked.

The look changed on Janet's face, Sam suddenly thought it had less to  
do with medical confidentiality than Janet knowing something she  
thought Sam would not want to hear.

"It's Jack isn't it?" Sam said, almost accusatory.

Janet didn't bother to deny it, "He's OK Sam, sleeping it off in his  
quarters. He was brought over from O'Malley's by someone called  
Kendrick."

Sam set her coffee cup on the desk and rose from her chair, "I have  
to see him." was all she said.

Sam made her way slowly towards the room where Jack was apparently  
recovering. She looked up at the six-foot-three SF. "I'm here with  
authorisation from Doctor Fraiser." The SF nodded and opened the  
door. Carter went through, slowly.

Jack was curled up asleep on his bunk facing the door.

Sam closed the door, and sat down on a chair, backwards. She lowered  
her head and rested it on folded arms, which lay along the top of  
the back support. She watched him, silently.

Dreaming, Jack was facing Sam alone in the Briefing Room. She did not  
look happy.

"Jack," Sam was saying, "why are you holding back from me?"

"I... Say what?" Jack looked at Sam.

The Dream Sam took a step towards him. "You're holding back, you're  
pulling away. Why?"

"'Cos for crying out loud Sam, we're in the military."

Suddenly the figure he was speaking to had long hair. "No, Jack,  
you are in the military - I am not. Didn't you feel something when  
we kissed?"

Suddenly there were two Sams: one with long hair, one with  
short. "Jack," said Short-Haired Sam. "Don't leave me, not for her.  
Not for Sara. Don't go to be with Laira. I need you, Jack."

Jack shook his head and both Sam's blurred into one. The one Sam that  
was left was his Sam, short haired, spunky Sam. His Sam...

Jack moaned and stirred on his bunk. Sam was startled, fearing  
that he'd awaken and find her sat there staring at him.  
Putting the chair back under the desk, Sam got up abruptly but  
carried on watching Jack.

"Sam," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Jack?" Sam said in response. No reply. Jack had shifted on the bunk  
and gone back to sleep.

Sam felt the strange mixture of disappointment and relief pass  
through her. In a way she wanted him to wake - but in others she  
told herself it would be better for him to remain asleep.

But she had to talk to him, she knew that really. Had to stop him  
leaving SG-1. Leaving her.

Reluctantly she left Jack's quarters. He had gotten drunk because of  
her, she just knew it.

Sam returned to her own quarters and attempted sleep.

She couldn't.

Or at least, she didn't think she could, but at some point she did  
drift off. And she dreamed.

There were voices. She tried to hear what each one was saying, but  
she couldn't, not all of them; so she tried to find just one.

"Jack?" she called.

"Sam?" Jack answered, but he seemed so far away.

The voices seemed to crowd her, and suddenly Sam found a bayonet in  
her hand. The voices were beginning to form vines, and frantically  
she slashed through them.

She had to reach Jack.

Kendrick walked away from Cheyenne Mountain after escorting a drunken  
Jack O'Neill back to base. OK, so he was to blame for Jack's current  
state, although not entirely.

As he left the security checkpoint, Kendrick laughed, a laugh that  
was most unlike him, a booming laugh that sounded almost unearthly.  
New to him, but almost reassuring, as were the glowing eyes and  
restorative properties of the Goa'uld symbiote he now carried inside  
him.

Kendrick was never one to believe in UFOs with little green men.  
He was more your straight talking, beer drinking tough Air Force guy.  
His association with Colonel Jack O'Neill had begun so long ago  
neither of them wanted to recall the exact passage of time.  
But they were friends, which made it easier for Kendrick to carry out  
his task. A task given to him by Seth, a Goa'uld settled on Earth but  
defeated by SG-1.

Now the task was complete, Kendrick's thirst for revenge was over.  
Driven underground by the attack on Seth's headquarters, Kendrick  
kept for himself a group of devotees, who had maintained a watch on  
the SGC and more importantly SG-1.

The previous evening had been a good time to reveal himself to his  
old friend and the ploy worked. After a few beers, Jack was pouring  
out his heart, although Kendrick really did not care that Jack O'Neill  
was in love.

Kendrick returned to his vehicle, an RV that, while it appeared  
cumbersome, was useful for surveillance equipment and a place to  
sleep while on the move. Useful for being close to the SGC, to be  
able to watch the facility.

Watch and wait...


	2. 2 Realisation

**REALISATION**

Sam went in search of Jack the following morning. Reaching his  
quarters, she was surprised to find the room empty. Concerned,  
Sam made her way down to the Infirmary; Janet was writing up reports.

"Have you seen O'Neill?" Sam asked the Doc.

Janet looked up, "No-one else in here, Sam. You're safe to call him  
Jack and no, I haven't. Not since last night."

Sam looked worried. Noticing her expression, Janet added, "Why?"

"He's not in his quarters." Sam replied, "Oh well, he'll be around  
somewhere."

------  
CONTROL ROOM  
------

"Sir?" asked Sam.

"Colonel O'Neill went home about 7am, Major." Hammond said.

"Was he OK?" Sam asked.

"He seemed to be, he said he thought he was due some personal time  
and I agreed." Hammond said.

Before anything more could be said, the Klaxon wailed, "Unscheduled  
Stargate Activation." They waited a moment as the Gate dialled up.  
Then: "Receiving Tok'ra IDC."

"Open the iris," Hammond said.

Sam watched. She never knew if her father was to be the one to step  
through, as she always hoped, or someone completely different.

It was the latter. Or one of them was.

Anise had come through the Gate with some other Tok'ra who looked  
very young and very new. Anise wore her customary skimpy leather  
uniform.

Sam closed her eyes briefly. She did not want to have to deal with  
Anise, not with some of the memories she had. But it wasn't like she  
had any choice. Daniel and Teal'c appeared in the Control Room;  
Hammond began to make his way down to the Gate Room, and the three  
members of SG-1 followed.

"So what do we owe this...er...pleasure?" Hammond asked, with more  
than a slight hint of sarcasm.

Freya either did not catch it or pretended not to: "Greetings from  
the Tok'ra, General." She turned to Sam: "Your father sends his  
regards and assures you of his good health." They couldn't help but  
notice the way she wasn't getting to the point.

"Thank you." Sam said coldly.

Freya closed her eyes and when she opened them, her symbiote spoke.

"We have received information that there is a Goa'uld who has  
infiltrated the SGC." Anise said.

Hammond looked uneasy but not completely convinced. "Let us go to the  
Briefing Room," he said.

---------  
THE BRIEFING ROOM

---------

Sam regarded Anise with suspicion, "You say infiltrated...."

Anise nodded, "It has made contact with a member of your personnel."

"Who?" asked Daniel.

"Colonel O'Neill."

Sam glared at Anise, "How do you know?"

Anise looked slightly uncomfortable. "We have had a spy in the ranks  
of this particular Goa'uld for some time."

"And you choose now to tell us?" Sam challenged.

"We had to be sure." Anise replied coolly.

Before Sam could respond, Teal'c said, "I believe I would have sensed  
a Goa'uld had it been here at the SGC."

Anise nodded, "The Goa'uld in question did not enter the SGC."

"Then...how did he get here? And how did he come in contact with  
Jack?" asked Daniel.

"You have a place of entertainment, O'Malley's?"

"KENDRICK!" Sam stood abruptly, "Colonel O'Neill was brought back  
here by someone called Kendrick._"_

Hammond and Sam looked alarmed; the members of Tok'ra seemed less so,  
but Sam hardly noticed.

"And?" Daniel asked, Sam looked annoyed at him for being so...dense.

"Something isn't right," Sam said, quieter now.

Jack struggled to focus on the road ahead of him.

His head throbbed and he felt sick.

"This is one hell of a hangover," he thought ruefully to himself. "I  
can't take the pace anymore."

He laughed but then winced as the sound reverberated back into his  
head with a sharp jolt of pain. Sounds, noises suddenly seemed louder  
and lights seemed brighter.

"How can anyone drink as much as we did and not get drunk?" he said  
aloud, his mind going back to Kendrick's seemingly unaffected head  
for beer drinking, "Maybe he's been practising. I'm too old for all  
this."

Jack didn't like to admit that perhaps he should slow down the  
drinking. It was too embarrassing to see know that Kendrick had  
escorted him back to base, while Jack even get that far alone.

Aware that he was talking to himself, Jack forced his focus back on  
the road and was relieved to see the exit that would take him home.

It had been an almost two hour journey and all Jack O'Neill wanted to  
do was get home and sleep it off.

Finally arriving home, Jack tried to get the truck parked straight,  
but found his judgement impaired. He felt too ill to care. Almost falling out of the SUV, he stumbled into the house.

Jack staggered to the kitchen, his throat dry with thirst. He pulled  
open the fridge, leaned heavily on the door, but couldn't face the  
thought of another beer.

He abandoned the fridge, attempting to make his way to the sink, but  
the room swayed violently. He reached out to steady himself, but  
knocked off the glass that lay on the work surface before collapsing  
on the floor.

Barely conscious, Jack fought back waves of nausea. He was not aware  
of the broken glass that was beside him; in an effort to roll onto  
his side, he suddenly felt the glass crunch beneath him and the  
jagged edges dig into the side of his face and body.

Doubled over in pain, he wished he'd never told Hammond not to let  
anyone know where he was, and then he could handle the pain no more.  
He closed his eyes and slipped into the cold black of his  
unconsciousness.

Back at the SGC, Sam bristled with chilling realisation. Jack's return to base with Kendrick's accompaniment wasn't the end of a friendly drinking session.

Anise's revelation that the SGC had been compromised by a cloaked  
Goa'uld brought home Sam's fear from the night before. Her innocent  
concern for her CO had now taken on a previously unthought-of fear.  
Kendrick had used his association with O'Neill to infiltrate a  
Command Unit assigned to remove the threat to Earth from the very  
malevolent being that Kendrick himself had become.

Now, Jack O'Neill was in danger and Sam had to accept Anise's  
guidance, despite how much it riled her to do so.

Sam turned to Hammond; "Janet mentioned that Jack had been brought  
back to the SGC from O'Malley's by someone called Kendrick. Jack was  
drunk. Janet was called down to the Security Point to bring him in.  
Oh my God ! Kendrick...I think he may be our link." she said, not caring that she was not using Jack's proper rank; suddenly she remembered where she was, and continued: "The Colonel and Kendrick were friends. There would be no way for O'Neill to think anything other than drinking a few beers with a friend."

Hammond looked alarmed, "Major?"

Sam stood abruptly, "We have to get to Jack's house. God! It's my fault he went to O'Malley's. Something is wrong, very wrong. We need Janet here, now."

Hammond ordered an SF; "Get Dr Fraiser, immediately." The SF nodded and quickly left the room.

Sam glanced at Daniel and Teal'c, "We don't have much time to waste," she said to Hammond, "Permission to go to Colonel's O'Neill's home, Sir."

"Do you not think you are being a little hasty?" Hammond asked.

"No." Sam said, sharply. She got up.

Seconds later Janet Fraiser hurried in and saw Anise then Sam, with her face etched with concern. She turned to Hammond for an explanation....

An hour later, with Dr Fraiser at the SGC with a Medical team on standby, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were in a leased truck heading towards Jack O'Neill's home.

Sam wore a look of determination as she kept barely within the speed limit. Daniel watched the road streak by and he glanced at Sam not daring to challenge her. Teal'c however, was not as submissive, "Would it not be wise to slow down Major Carter?" he said.

"No it would not be wise to slow down," Sam replied icily. The big man raised an eyebrow but did not say another word.

Half and hour later, Daniel plucked up enough courage to mention the  
speed to Sam. "Sam, you'll be no use to Jack if you're wrapped around a tree," he said. That seemed to strike a nerve, Sam's face softened and she dropped the speed, but only slightly.

The three continued on in silence until they neared Jack's property.  
Sam was startled to find Jack's truck parked haphazardly close to the  
house. Jack was usually pretty meticulous when it came to his truck.

Killing the engine, Sam got out of the leased vehicle before even  
Daniel and Teal'c had unbuckled their seatbelts.

Sam went to the front door and hammered on it, calling Jack's name.

Daniel and Teal'c joined her.

Between them, they looked like Government Agents. Sam wore her long  
black leather duster coat, with black leather pants and a white  
shirt, sunglasses covering her eyes.

Daniel and Teal'c wore dark pants and roll neck sweaters. Teal'c wore  
a dark woollen hat to cover his Jaffa mark. Jack's neighbourhood was quiet so there was no danger of drawing attention to themselves.

With no answer to her repeated knocking, Sam became exasperated, "I'll try the back," she said, wishing that they were at the cabin and that once round the back she'd find Jack blissfully fishing. 

Sam sighed and resumed her lookout. She reached the kitchen window and the backdoor next to it. The kitchen window had closed blinds across it but the backdoor gave some visual access. Sam peered into the kitchen and for a moment saw nothing. Until she turned slightly to the left and caught sight of Jack's crumpled form on the floor beside the worktop island.

"DANIEL! TEAL'C! HE'S IN THE KITCHEN!" Sam hollered as she sprinted back to the front of the house.

Sam ran for all she was worth to the front of the house. She tried the door - almost fell into the house because she hadn't expected it to be unlocked. Daniel and Teal'c followed as she rushed into the kitchen.

She dropped to her knees beside Jack and immediately checked for a  
pulse. It was weak and thready and the Colonel was having difficulty  
breathing.

"Jack," she said frantically, "Jack!" Jack mumbled something incoherent.

Sam leaned closer to make out the words but understood none. Jack was shaking while sweat beaded his forehead.

"We need an ambulance!" Sam yelled, and then muttered, "Dammit, I wish Janet was here." She heard Daniel get his cell phone out and dial 911; Sam turned her attention back to her fallen CO.

Just as Daniel was dialling he stopped, "How do we explain this at a  
hospital?" he said, "Surely getting him back to the SGC is the  
safest course of action."

Sam closed her eyes, Daniel was right, "Fine, call Janet and just tell her to hurry."

She turned to Teal'c, "Find me blankets, anything!"

Teal'c promptly turned and left the room.

Sam grabbed a damp cloth from beside the sink and laid it across  
Jack's forehead.

Daniel moved away from the kitchen as Janet Fraiser asked him  
questions to establish Jack's condition.

"Jack," said Sam, "Jack, speak to me, please."

"Hangover," Jack mumbled.

"Jack, no, this isn't a hangover," Sam replied, fighting back tears  
that stung her eyes and threatened to fall, "It was Kendrick, Jack,  
it was a Goa'uld."

"Kendrick..." Jack mumbled, "He..."

"Janet's on her way," Daniel reported, returning to the room, "She  
wants to talk to you." Sam rolled her eyes and reluctantly stood up, taking the phone from Daniel.

"Sam?" asked Janet from the other end of the line.

"Janet." Sam replied, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Sam, the General ordered a background check on this Kendrick," Janet  
said.

"He was in Special Ops with Jack." Sam answered, "That's all I know.  
Jack mentioned him a few times."

"Yes," replied Janet. "Although most of his past is classified, we  
know Captain Kendrick served under Colonel O'Neill a number of times."

"They were friends," Sam said, choking back a sob.

"There's something else, Sam, Kendrick--" The line went dead.

"Dammit!" Sam said sharply, almost prepared to slam the phone down  
onto the counter until she remembered it was Daniel's cell. Daniel hastily took it and tucked it into his pocket.

"Janet said they'd found something on Kendrick." Sam said.

"What?" asked Daniel as Teal'c returned with some cushions and a  
blanket.

"I dunno, the signal died." Sam replied, returning to her position by  
Jack's side. She was afraid to move him.

Sam felt like crying.

Jack's condition did not change whilst they waited with him. He slipped in and out of consciousness; when he was conscious, however, it was barely. Each time he opened his eyes Sam felt a leap of hope, only to be dashed down again when he spoke incomprehensibly.

It was a long two hours before Daniel called out that he could see an unmarked van pull into the driveway. Sam looked up but did not move. There was banging at the door and Daniel hurried to answer it.

Janet Fraiser had arrived with a medical team. Even as a doctor she was shocked to see Jack. He looked so ill, his face cut from the broken glass. As anxious as she was to examine Jack, Janet first took the time to gently move Sam away.

Janet forced herself to see Jack in a professional capacity, move her personal feelings aside. It was difficult, but it was something she was used to doing.

Watching Janet work on Jack, Sam finally broke down in tears. Daniel gently slipped his arm around her.

Eventually, Janet had Jack ready for moving. Sam requested that she travel with Jack in the unmarked ambulance. Daniel and Teal'c were to secure Jack's house and drive back to the SGC.


	3. 3 Rush

**RUSH**

Jeremiah Kendrick sat in the RV with surveillance equipment trained  
on the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain.

So far he'd watched Jack O'Neill leave, albeit a little worse for  
wear, then three hours later, a blond he assumed to be the "love" of  
Jack's life, along with a geeky looking guy with glasses and a tall  
black man left in rather a hurry.

Add to that a bunch of medical types departing two hours later and  
Kendrick had himself a little soap opera.

Kendrick set the cameras to auto and left the RV, walking over to  
O'Malley's Bar and Grill where he wandered in, seated himself at the  
bar and ordered a beer.

A woman sat down beside him.

Kendrick smiled at her, "Hi!" he said, smoothly.

She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Hi." She turned and ordered a  
drink.

"Let me get that," Kendrick said, removing his wallet, stuffed full  
of notes he'd taken from Jack O'Neill's wallet the night before.

The woman saw the amount he had and immediately took more of an  
interest in him.

Kendrick was not stupid enough to take any credit cards, but cash was  
fine. Not that Jack would be in any state to notice.

Either way, the woman's attention was on him.

The bartender brought the drinks over, "That'll be $8.," he said.  
Kendrick nodded and drew out a $20 bill, "Keep the change."

The bartender looked impressed, "Uh, thank you!" and quickly moved  
away before Kendrick had chance to change his mind.

Security was all out as the unmarked ambulance raced through the  
gates of Cheyenne Mountain.

As it came to a halt, medics swarmed around it, aiding the doctor and  
nurses that were inside.

Sam watched as they took Jack, hastily wiping away tear tracks as she  
got out of the van.

General Hammond was waiting. This was one of the worst parts of the  
job, seeing officers injured or in danger. He moved towards Sam as  
she stood silently sobbing. Hammond's role moved from CO to a more  
fatherly attitude as he touched Sam's shoulder; "Come on inside,  
Major." he said quietly.

Sam cast one last look at Jack, and then followed the General inside.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived a good half an hour later. By then, Jack  
was in the Infirmary, Sam sat at his bedside, willing him to somehow,  
miraculously get better.

General Hammond took Dr Fraiser to one side, "What's going on?" he  
asked.  
"It's a lot more than just a hangover as we assumed last night," the  
doctor told him. "His condition was stable for a time, but it seems  
to be deteriorating again. He's been suffering from everything from  
fever to fits, sir. At one time he even had the symptoms of radiation  
poisoning, but when we ran tests we could find no indication of  
that." She went on, "We're awaiting test results, sir."

Hammond sighed.

He saw Sam carefully holding Jack's hand, talking to him quietly.  
It was hard not to see the affection that existed between these two.  
Above them in the Observation Room, Daniel and Teal'c watched the  
scene.

"General," said Janet, "I hate to have to say this, and I am very  
grateful for your intervention regarding Anise in this matter - but  
if this was inflicted by a Goa'uld...we really do need the Tok'ra's  
expertise."

"No!" Sam said suddenly, "That is a last resort."

"Sam," said Janet, walking over to her friend.

"No," Sam persisted. "You can help him Janet, I know you can! And,  
and I'll get the healing device, maybe I'll be able to--"

"Major." General Hammond's voice was soft.

"What?" Sam asked, before breaking down. He simply put a caring hand  
on her shoulder, and she turned her face away to hide her tears.

As if sensing the tension in the room Jack suddenly moaned.

"Jack?" Sam asked immediately, gripping his hand in hers. Jack was  
still deeply unconscious, but he had made a sound.

"I'm sorry Sam," said Janet quietly, "he's still in a deep state of  
unconsciousness. It's the best thing for his body right now."

"I know, Janet, believe me I know. I just feel so damn helpless."

Janet knew how she felt. She decided to leave Sam alone with Jack  
however, and the look she gave Hammond shared her view. Hammond  
nodded, once, and the two officers left the room.

"Daniel Jackson, I am here to relieve you of your vigil of O'Neill."  
The voice of Teal'c made a sleepy Daniel snap awake.

"Oh. Thanks, Teal'c." He got up, a red mark on his face where he'd  
been leaning heavily on his hand.

Daniel stood and stretched his legs. He looked back down at Sam who  
remained by Jack's side.

"I wish she'd sleep," Daniel commented, glancing down into the bottom  
of his coffee cup and grimacing.

"I do not think she will sleep, Daniel Jackson, "She wishes to be  
there when O'Neill awakes."

Daniel nodded wearily and Teal'c sat down.

"Teal'c let me know if there is any change." Daniel said, "Please."

"I certainly shall, Daniel Jackson," replied Teal'c. "I will also  
make sure Doctor Fraiser is informed."

Daniel smiled ruefully and left the room, deciding to get Sam some  
coffee and something to eat.

The door of Jack's room opened, but Sam did not respond. She expected  
it to be a nurse, or perhaps Doctor Fraiser.

When no-one spoke but the door did not close, Sam turned.

"Anise."

"Major Carter. How is Colonel O'Neill?"

"How does he look?" Sam responded icily.

"Major, I am sorry for the Colonel's condition but the Tok'ra are not  
to blame." Anise responded.

Sam turned back to Jack. "You could have warned us beforehand. We, in  
turn, could have conducted the correct investigations, THUS" - she  
raised her voice when Anise tried to interrupt - "preventing what  
happened."

Anise bowed her head. When she raised it again it was Freya who spoke;  
"We were not entirely sure of the Goa'uld's intention. It is believed  
that this Goa'uld may have remained hidden since Seth was removed."

Sam did not reply. She gazed down at Jack, just as she had done for  
what felt like forever and a day.

After a moment Sam said, "Seth was not removed, he was killed. So  
you are implying that Kendrick was made a host and has been waiting  
to strike an attack?"

"We believe Seth gave orders to those left behind to build a force to  
ultimately destroy those opposed to the Goa'uld." Freya said.

"Starting with Jack," Sam said sadly. "So we find Kendrick first.  
"Where is your spy now?" Sam asked.

"He is the operative I was accompanied by when I came through the  
Stargate." Freya said.

"The nervous looking guy?" Sam was incredulous, "Why didn't you say  
so before?"

"Because the subject did not arise."

Sam inwardly seethed; suddenly she could see why Jack mistrusted the  
Tok'ra so much. They seemed to share information on a need to know  
basis and usually the SGC did not need to know.

This situation was no exception.

A uneasy silence followed which was broken a few minutes later when  
Daniel appeared with a cup of coffee, a sandwich and a cookie for Sam.

"Sorry it's not much," he said apologetically.

Sam smiled gratefully, "It's fine Daniel." she replied.  
Daniel was saddened by how exhausted Sam looked.

"Can you do something for me?" Sam asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Daniel replied.

"Tell Hammond we need a meeting." Sam said, "We have to find Kendrick  
and whoever else he's working with."

"You wanted to see me Major?" Hammond said, appearing in the doorway  
to Colonel O'Neill's private Infirmary room.

Sam was surprised, she hadn't expected the General to come see her  
personally.

"Actually Sir, I was going to come up to your office." she said.

"It's OK, Major. I thought I would see how Colonel O'Neill is doing."

Sam closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
Remembering that Hammond was still in the room, Sam looked up, "No  
change Sir." she replied, feeling like she had been there for days  
instead of the last nine hours.

"Major, have you rested at all?" Hammond asked gently.

"I'll rest when Jack's OK." Sam said, almost stubbornly.

Hammond looked at her sympathetically. "You can be of no use to Jack  
if you're exhausted," he told her.

"If I'm asleep I won't be any use either," she responded, "And if I'm  
not here when he wakes up, I'll have let him down."

"No, Major. You will NOT have let him down." Hammond replied, but  
seeing the look on Sam's convinced him she was serious.

"I've already let him down once. I refuse to make the same mistake."  
She was adamant, Hammond realised.

"What do you mean, you've already let him down once?" he asked gently.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "We spoke shortly before all of  
this happened. It was my fault he went drinking at O'Malley's. It was  
my fault he didn't stay on base, or go home. It was all my damn  
fault!" Her voice was filled with grief and self-loathing.

"NOW STOP!" Hammond's voice was stern, "I will not tolerate you  
speaking like this, Major. Colonel O'Neill is able to make up his own  
mind, and I believe that he is more than capable of deciding to take  
some personal time and do with it what he wanted.

"Was able," Sam muttered.

Hammond sighed slightly, and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Whatever was said between you and Jack is none of my business, Sam.  
I will not ask for you to tell me what went on. All I ask is that you  
stop this self-blame and consider your own health for a moment." He  
paused. "Would you like me to send a message to Jacob?"

Sam looked relieved, "Actually yes. But before you do, I need you to  
call a meeting."

Hammond nodded, "Shall I call it here?" he asked.

"Might as well," Sam, said, with a slight smile, "Jack would hate not  
being the centre of attention."

Sam looked back at Jack, "Sorry Sir," she said, "I need to say some  
things but I don't want to leave you."

Sam thought she saw Jack's eyelid's flicker, but then he was still  
again.

There was no more time to think about it, Hammond had walked back in,  
closely followed by Major Davis, Daniel, Teal'c and Freya.

Sam looked at Freya, and then shifted her gaze to the others.

Dr Fraiser walked in and checked Jack's vitals.

There was silence in the room for a few moments, then Hammond  
commenced.

"As of now, Major Carter is the commanding officer of SG-1, she will  
remain so until Colonel O'Neill regains full health."

Daniel looked between Sam and Teal'c. Major Davis nodded ever so  
slightly.

Hammond turned to Sam, "Your orders now, Major."  
"Sir." Sam said

She felt very nervous, especially with Jack's prone form only feet  
away.  
"At the moment we have very few options." she began.

She could feel Freya's eyes on her, and shifted slightly in her  
seat. "We either track down this Kendrick, which carries a certain  
level of risk due to lack of intel, or we give Dr Fraiser time to  
formulate a cure."

"I say we do both. " Sam continued, "Daniel, Teal'c.. I request that  
you take the Kendrick side."

Teal'c nodded in his usual manner, and Daniel gave a slight assuring  
smile.

"We know Kendrick and O'Neill were at O'Malley's. Start there ask  
questions. Maybe he's been back. Now, Freya..." Sam was beginning to  
enjoy this bit, "I want you to go back to Revanna, bring Selmac back  
here, tell them I need the healing device."

Freya looked affronted, "I am skilled with the healing device," she  
said.

"I request my father's assistance in this." Sam said.

Freya frowned, but Sam continued, "Major Davis, I request that you  
will inform Daniel, Teal'c, and I of all intel regarding this  
matter."  
Davis nodded.

Hammond looked around the group. "I am giving Major Carter authority  
on this." He looked at Freya, a look that said, these are Earth  
matters; do as you're told. "However," he continued, "Dr Fraiser will  
have the last word on all medical matters."

"Agreed," Davis, Daniel and Teal'c said.

Eyes turned to Freya.  
"Very well." Freya said. She bowed her head, Anise took  
control, "Without Tok'ra intel you will fail."

"That's why you will leave your new operative here at the SGC," Sam  
said, "He stays, tells us what he knows about Seth's orders."

Anise looked reluctant, and for a moment Daniel was sure she glared  
at Sam. A natural-born diplomat, he said, "We only wish to do this in  
the most sensitive way possible. Jacob is, after all, ambassador to  
Earth, and as our friend would like to know of the situation. You are  
of course welcome to help us, we just need to detail our plans."  
Sam wondered for a moment where he'd gotten all that from, but then  
realised he must have been speaking to Davis beforehand.

Either way she was grateful.

"If you have any concerns, feel free to raise them with me," Davis  
input. Anise lowered her head, and Freya spoke: "Thank you," she  
said, though a little resigned.

"Very well," Hammond looked at his watch, "Daniel, Teal'c...your  
recon at O'Malley's should take place at around 1300hours tomorrow.  
Until then I suggest we all get some rest. " He directed the last  
comment at Sam.  
Turning to the Tok'ra, Hammond continued; "Anise, I would like you to  
return to Revanna immediately to keep Jacob and Selmac informed.

Everyone murmured his or her concurrence, and Hammond gave a "Dismissed."  
Everyone began to leave, except Daniel who hung back to ensure Sam  
was OK.

He turned to her. "You look exhausted."  
Sam smiled, " I am." she admitted.

"Then why don't you rest? I'll sit with him for a while."  
He knew why she didn't want to rest, but that wasn't the point.  
No, he corrected, that's exactly the point.

"Thanks Daniel, but I need to be here." Sam said, "I just can't...."  
she paused, wondering whether Daniel really understood what she felt.

He nodded. "Well if you ever change your mind..."

Sam did something she had never done before, at least not this  
intense. She hugged Daniel. Held him like she never wanted to let  
go.

And wept.

Daniel held Sam while she sobbed. SG-1 had been through so much  
together.

He could see Teal'c standing sombrely in the doorway, head lowered  
slightly.

Suddenly Sam pulled away. "I'm sorry, Daniel," she began.

Teal'c stepped quietly into the room, "DO not apologise, Major  
Carter." he said and suddenly Sam wanted to cry again.

"I just..." She paused, trying to regain composure. "Thank you,  
both."

"We'll get him." Daniel said savagely, surprising Sam with his  
tone, "We'll find Kendrick."

"We will indeed," said Teal'c, "he shall not escape unpunished for  
what he has done."

As the remaining members of SG-1 joined together, General Hammond  
watched silently.

They were all unaware as Jack opened his eyes and tried to call out.  
But as soon as he had opened his eyes, pain swept through Jack and he  
slipped into unconsciousness again.

Kendrick had certainly enjoyed his evening with the woman from the  
bar. Especially considering he hadn't paid for one drink.

He had persuaded her back to his apartment, but not for what she had  
been expecting.

The symbiotes had been waiting.

He was grateful for the apartment he had rented in Colorado Springs.  
It wouldn't have looked good if Kendrick had invited the woman to his  
RV.

He'd had some fun with her at first, of course; but once it was over  
he'd implanted one of the symbiotes.

Now she lay unconscious in the only bedroom.

The symbiote was very young; younger than he'd have liked. But of  
course, there were no Jaffa here, so this was the only way he could  
have done it. It would take some time for it to take over the host.

His orders from Seth had been clear, as if the Goa'uld had known of  
his fate at the hands of SG-1.

A knock at the door.

Kendrick growled and stalked over. He peered through the peephole and  
saw a rancid looking man glaring at the closed door.

"What?" Kendrick snapped.

"Advanced rent." the man said.

Kendrick growled again, glanced over at the woman who was still  
unconscious. Then he opened the door.

"Advanced rent," The landlord said again.

"Tomorrow, I said." Kendrick replied.

"It is tomorrow," the man said, taking the opportunity to nosy around.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, seeing the woman, "I thought I told you, no--"

"She'll be gone in the morning." Kendrick said, "She had too much to  
drink, didn't want her driving home."

The landlord grunted.

"Rent," he repeated, glaring at Kendrick.

"Yeah, yeah." Kendrick said, before pulling out his wallet and  
drawing 3 $50 notes. The landlord's eyes widened slightly and his  
lips seemed to twitch in glee. He quickly left before Kendrick either  
changed his mind or realised he had over-paid him.

I'll get him later, Kendrick decided, when the next symbiote is ready.  
It was late, 2am. Kendrick smiled. More than 24 hours since he had  
seen O'Neill.

The virus was flourishing, he could feel it. And then, a sudden rush  
flooded through his veins. He laughed aloud.

Back at the SGC, Sam Carter shouted for help.


	4. 4 Companionship

**COMPANIONSHIP**

Jack was crashing.

Sam was in panic, calling his name frantically, a tear streaking down  
her cheeks. A medical team rushed in, but Sam refused to move,  
screaming Jack's name.

Janet followed the medical team in and saw Sam's distress.

Seconds later Daniel and Teal'c arrived and Janet turned to  
them, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" she yelled before dropping Jack's  
pillows flat so that the crash team could work.

Daniel and Teal'c tried, but still she would not leave. Two minutes  
later Janet whipped around, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET HER AWAY!"

Daniel, knowing he would regret this later, quickly moved to lift Sam  
off her feet. Teal'c took the other side but to their surprise Sam  
didn't resist.

Looking at her face, Daniel saw she had completely broken down into  
sobs.

"C'mon Sam," he said gently, "Let them work."

She nodded, mute, but inside she was being ripped apart.

Looking again at Jack, Sam finally gave in, "Take me out of here."  
She said. Daniel nodded, placed a hand on her shoulder, and with Teal'c walked  
her out of the medical room.

It took Janet Fraiser over an hour to stabilise Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
Even now he was deep in a coma that Janet could not be sure he would  
come out of.

She lingered for a few moments, watching him, and then went to find Sam.

She found her in the Major's quarters. She was asleep, but still the  
weariness and worry was shown on her face. Dried tear tracks were on  
her cheeks, and she was curled up, hugging herself tightly. It looked  
as though she had been too tired to stay awake after all.

Janet replayed the harrowing scene in the Infirmary over and over.  
She didn't like the fact she had yelled to get Sam out of the way.

"Janet?" Sam whispered, opening her bleary eyes.

"Sam," Janet replied, "I woke you, I'm sorry."

"I fell asleep? Oh no..." She tried to sit up, but found herself  
becoming dizzy from the speed of it.

"Sam, you need to rest." Janet said gently, "You'll make yourself  
sick."

"Jack..." Sam protested, but did not resist as Janet persuaded her to  
lie down again. Janet pulled the covers over her friend. "Just  
sleep," she told her softly.

The doctor couldn't bring herself to tell Sam that Jack was in a coma.

Wearily she walked back to her Infirmary and glanced in on Jack. A nurse  
was sat in there, monitoring the Colonel. Janet had ordered 15 minute obs.

"Janet?" It was the voice of Daniel.

Janet turned at the sound of the archaeologist's gentle voice, "Hello  
Daniel." she said.

"How are you?" Daniel asked. Janet was touched that the first  
question he had asked had been about her own health.

"You want the truth?" Janet asked rhetorically, "I'm terrified."

Daniel looked at her sadly. "Thank you," he said.

"What for?" Right now Janet didn't think she was worthy of being  
thanked at all. "He's in a coma, Daniel." She sighed. "I truly hope  
Jacob gets here soon."

Sam awoke an hour or so after Janet had left her.

For a while she stared at the ceiling, the shocking scene of Jack  
crashing replaying in her head. Over and over. The feelings. The  
horror. The choking sensation, the tightening of her throat. The wave  
of nausea. The utter pain as she watched, thinking he was dying,  
right in front of her.

Blinking away the images that played across her vision like a bad  
movie, Sam slowly swung her feet to the floor and stood up.

She shivered, as if to shake off the slight dizziness, before making her  
way to Jack's medical room.

For all her thoughts and emotions, she was not prepared for the sight  
that greeted her. Jack was hooked up to numerous machines, an oxygen mask  
covering his face.

"He's..." Sam faltered.

"In a coma." Janet Fraiser appeared in the doorway.

Sam dropped her head. "He's going to die," she whispered. "He's going  
to die, and it was all my fault..." That choking sensation again,  
that churning in the pit of her stomach. "I should have told him,  
told him how I feel..."

"Sam," Janet said, "You can still tell him." Sam turned fully and stared at Janet.

Janet smiled, "It's not like no-one knows." she said, "Talk to him  
Sam." Sam nodded, numbly, and Janet left.

Janet left Sam in Jack's private room and slowly walked back to her  
own office in the Infirmary.

Had she crossed the line back there?

It was the first time she had given a hint of what a lot of SGC  
Personnel had suspected, even Hammond himself.

Maybe it would help Sam to know that she didn't have to hide anything  
away.

Opening up and talking to Jack, even in his comatose state might be  
therapeutic for both Jack and Sam.

Janet reached her office and closed the door. 'Sometimes', she  
thought to herself, 'sometimes I wish I'd set up a nice little  
doctor's office in the suburbs. Flu, coughs, sneezes, the occasional  
case of poison ivy, something normal, anything that wouldn't involve  
the daily torture of wondering whether your friends would come back  
in one piece or even alive.'

If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

Sighing, Janet rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock.  
4am. 15 hours since Jack had been brought back to the SGC, although  
it seemed far longer.

Composing herself, Janet walked back out in the Infirmary. All was  
quiet for once. The night staff were coping so Janet decided to slip out and grab some coffee for herself and Sam.

Despite virtually no sleep, Daniel and Teal'c reported for duty at  
1300 hours prompt. Hammond went over their orders just to clarify,  
and then Daniel and Teal'c left for O'Malley's Bar & Grill.

In keeping with the almost covert op they were undergoing, Daniel  
realised he was very hungry.

Sitting at the bar, Daniel ordered a steak sandwich with a large side  
plate of curly fries.

Teal'c perused the menu and opted for an extra hot chilli dog.

Daniel looked at his plate, shook his head, and commenced eating.

"Is there something wrong, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, taking a  
bite of the hot dog, leaving ketchup on his chin.

Daniel was too tired to be able to contain his grin. "You've got  
sauce all over your chin, Teal'c."

Teal'c looked puzzled for a moment then ran his finger across his  
chin to collect the sauce, he then licked his finger with  
satisfaction.

"HEY!" said a nasally voice, "I hope you're not gonna start any  
fights."

"Lenny," Daniel acknowledged the wiry bartender.

"We do not intend to commence conflict of any nature," came the deep  
voice of Teal'c. Lenny looked worried for a moment, and Daniel  
decided he looked positively mousy.

"I was er...kidding around." Lenny said, "So where are the other  
two?"

Daniel barely hesitated: "We do have lives, you know." What a  
joke. "They're what we call 'busy'."

"Fair enough," Lenny said and made to walk away.

A loud clatter at the other end of the bar made them all turn.

Daniel felt for the weight of his sidearm. He hoped he wouldn't need  
it.

The clatter from the other end of the bar had been a man standing so  
suddenly his chair had fallen over. Two of them stood face to face. A  
woman touched one's arm and he seemed to calm slightly. The other man  
walked away.

Daniel's attention turned back to Lenny.

"Did you see Jack in here a couple of nights ago?"

"Who? Oh, the guy who was with you before...yeah, I know him...is he  
with that Sam girl?" He looked hopeful that he wouldn't be, but  
Daniel avoided the question.

"So you saw him?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Lenny seemed reluctant to answer their questions.  
Daniel guessed the only thing stopping him from making his excuses  
and disappearing behind the bar somewhere was Teal'c's sturdy look.

"Was he with anyone?"

"Uh...a guy?...maybe..."

Daniel frowned, but before he had chance to say anymore, a fistfight  
broke out with the two men on the opposite side of the bar.

Teal'c rose immediately. Lenny looked scared he would join the fight,  
but he did nothing of the sort. Daniel watched with confidence as  
Teal'c marched over, gripped one man's shoulder. He squeaked slightly  
at his grip before yelling abuse and turning in anger.

He stopped abruptly; Daniel smirked privately.

"Violence is not tolerated here," Teal'c growled.

"I...uh..."

"You will pay for your meal and leave."

"Yeah...uh, sure..."

The guy's opponent snorted and laughed, and Teal'c turned on him. He  
was less intimidated - he had more muscle - but that didn't deter the  
former First Prime of Apophis.

"I do not believe I offered a joke," he said.

"Man, you--" He was unable to continue when Teal'c grabbed his chin.

"You shall pay for your meal, offer a generous sum in form of a tip,  
and leave."

Daniel watched silently. This was slightly strange behaviour for  
Teal'c; it wasn't hard to see he was agitated. The men did as  
instructed, Teal'c returned, and sat down.

"You shall have no further problems from those men," Teal'c told  
Lenny simply.

Lenny looked both relieved and terrified as Teal'c sat down and  
resumed his meal. Daniel gestured for him to sit. Lenny did so,  
looking between Daniel and Teal'c, "What do you want?" He asked.

"A favour," Daniel replied, looking at Lenny steadily.

"What kind of favour?"

"We asked you about someone Colonel O'Neill was here with the other night."

Daniel said, "You know who we mean?"

Lenny looked rather nervous but nodded.

"He seemed pretty friendly with O'Neill," Lenny said, "They had a  
couple o' beers. Then the Colonel was kinda out of it, so the  
guy...Kendrick I think O'Neill called him, said that he'd make sure  
O'Neill got back to base."

"Right," concurred Daniel, "we guessed that much already. The favour  
isn't information. Not right now, anyway."

Daniel took a sip of his soda, and then continued, "You have security  
tapes?"

Lenny nodded, "There was an RV parked in the lot, I saw it after I  
closed up, I was emptying the trash."

"The tapes cover the lot?" Daniel asked. Lenny had given out more  
information than Daniel expected.

"Yeah," Lenny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the  
world, "I'm not gonna get sued for lack of security if someone's car  
gets stolen!"

"What made you mention the RV?" Daniel asked.

Lenny shrugged, "It was there the night this Kendrick dude showed up,  
and last night when he picked up this girl in the bar..."

"What girl?" asked Daniel immediately.

"Just some woman. Pretty. Kendrick was flashing his cash around,  
bought her some drinks, and invited her back to his place. Only thing is, he doesn't take the RV this time, he calls a cab."

"So the RV is still here," said Daniel.

"Last I checked, yeah." Lenny said.

Teal'c immediately rose and disappeared out into the parking lot.  
Daniel turned back to Lenny. All this about a woman had given him an  
idea; he wasn't sure the people back at the SGC would like it, much  
less Sam, but it was the best they had to go on. "There's something I  
need you to do..."


	5. 5 Fishing

**FISHING**

Doctor Fraiser hated this feeling.

It was the feeling of utter helplessness. The feeling of uselessness.  
The feeling of resentment for the Tok'ra, who she knew would be able  
to help her friend, the knowledge that they could and she could not.

She sat down beside O'Neill.

"Hello, Colonel, how are you feeling today?" she asked with almost no  
sense of irony. She'd done this so many times with coma patients, she  
didn't feel stupid. Not one bit.

She was glad Sam had submitted to sleep again. Janet knew she had  
experienced the taste of rest and now she craved it more than she had  
known.

"Well, you're sure missing out on some treats," Janet continued into  
the silent room. Only the beeps of the monitors interrupted her at a  
steady pace. "They've got pink Jell-O in the mess hall today, not to  
mention brand new cookies...Sam's still going for her blue Jell-O, of  
course, not that she's eaten for a while. Takes the appetite right  
out of a person, seeing your Commanding Officer crash. Ah well,  
knowing you, you did it on purpose..."

And so she went on, mindlessly speaking about everything and yet  
talking about nothing, droning on in hope that Daniel and Teal'c  
would return soon.

Sam wasn't sleeping.

She had tried, but instead lay on her bunk staring at the ceiling.  
If she had stayed in the Infirmary, she reckoned Janet would've  
prescribed a sedative, just to get her to sleep.

In the silence of the room save for the odd sounds of overhead pipes,  
gentle knocking at the door sounded loud and urgent.

Sam rolled off the bunk, "Come in," she said.

For a moment the door did not open, Sam was about to open it when in  
walked a figure that Sam recognised as the nervous looking Tok'ra who  
had accompanied Freya/Anise through the Gate.

"Greetings, Major Carter," he ventured, edging into the room.

"I didn't catch your name," Sam said.  
"I am sorry, I am Tor'nyan and my symbiote is Vor'aenai."

"Oh." Sam offered a weak smile.

"Freya told me I should offer my knowledge to your people." Tor'nyan  
said.

Sam nodded slowly. "I can get someone to show you where General  
Hammond's office is, if you like..."

"Freya also advised that I might speak with you, as you are more  
involved with Colonel O'Neill." Tor'nyan said, without hesitation. He  
seemed not to notice Sam's discomfort at the word 'involved'.

Sam glanced around, as if looking for an exit, but then submitted and  
sat down on the side of her bed. "Yes, I'm sorry, come in, take a seat."

The Tok'ra did so, taking in everything around him, "You are the  
daughter of our leader, Jacob, are you not?" he said.

"Your leader?" Sam asked, and then paused. "Oh. Of course...I'm  
sorry.... yes, I am. You know him?" Just as the words formed she  
realised how utterly stupid they sounded.

"I have not had much contact with him, but all Tok'ra speak highly of  
him and Selmac."

Sam offered a smile again; wishing inside this would all just magic  
away. But this Tok'ra seemed alright, if somewhat nervous; she  
decided to stick with him, he was better than Anise at any rate.

"What do you know about this Kendrick?" Sam asked.

Tor'nyan lowered his head and raised it again so that Vor'aenai could  
speak, "Kendrick was a member of Seth's cult. He escaped when your  
team infiltrated the compound."

"But that was four years ago." Sam said.

"That is correct. However, Kendrick has been building up his ranks.  
Many of Seth's followers fled to other countries in this world, and  
he was waiting for the right time."

Ranks, Sam didn't like the sound of that. "And these ranks have grown?" she asked.

"No," Vor'aenai said, "Kendrick was impatient and foolish. He grew  
angry at the lack of response from those he rallied. They seemed  
disinterested in Kendrick's true cause."

"Which is?"

"Seth knew of the SGC, so Kendrick aimed to start his reign there."

"Ah." Sam paused, going over this information in her head. "You said  
he was waiting 'for the right time'. When did he think that would be,  
exactly? And why?"

"Unfortunately that was not made clear, although I was closest to  
Kendrick during this time, he did not reveal his plans in any great  
detail. He often said however, that he would make the SGC pay for  
what they had done."

Sam frowned deeply. "What I have done," she murmured.

Tor'nyan looked sadly at the human in front of him, "You must not  
blame yourself, Seth's programming of his followers was very intense."

Sam looked up, realising she had said it out loud. "Tor'nyan, I don't  
mean to be rude, but...I have something I need to attend to." A  
lie. "Could we reconvene later?"

"Of course." Tor'nyan said, "I am sorry if I have distressed you."  
"Not at all." Another lie, this time with a smile. Sam stood up and  
strode out of the room, as if she had something meaningful to do.

At O'Malley's Teal'c came back inside from the parking lot.

"The vehicle is still parked outside," he said.

"Told ya!" Lenny said.

"Where are the tapes kept?" Daniel asked.

"In there." Lenny replied pointing at a door just off the bar  
area, "Go right in, I can't leave the bar."

Teal'c looked around and raised his eyebrow, since the two brawling  
men had been evicted, O'Malleys was deserted. At 2.30 in the  
afternoon, the place was never as busy.

"OK," Daniel said and walked off, Teal'c followed.

Locating the tapes was easy, each was labelled with the date and time  
covered and Daniel grabbed a few, starting with the time Jack had  
been in the bar with Kendrick.

As the images played out silently, Daniel ran the tape through slow  
search, Teal'c watched and the two of them got enough of a visual on  
Kendrick. The tapes also showed the rapidly drunk state of Jack  
O'Neill just before Kendrick escorted him out.

More interesting though was the few minutes between Jack going to the  
Men's Room and his return, Kendrick was watching Jack's beer with  
concentration and a split second of activity just before Jack  
returned was live with suspicion.

Daniel took the tape out of the VCR and slipped it into his backpack.

He then inserted a tape labelled with the date and time of Kendrick's  
last visit to O'Malley's and hit "Play".

Kendrick, playing the man on the pull role to the hilt, sidled up to  
young blond woman who didn't seem to mind the attention. He bought  
her drinks, and about three hours later, if the tape was to believed,  
the two left together.

Daniel looked on the shelf for another tape and found it, "Parking  
Lot: 12am"

Daniel changed the tape in the VCR

The tape showed Kendrick stood with the woman as a cab pulled in,  
Kendrick ushered the woman in and the cab slowly pulled away.

Another clue, Daniel thought, ejecting the tape and dropping it in  
his backpack. Three tapes to analyse back at the SGC.

Three tapes and a little idea that could trap them a Goa'uld, that's  
if Sam didn't kill Daniel first for the idea...

Sam has been at a slight loss once out of her quarters and wandering  
around base. She knew Janet was with Colonel O'Neill and might send  
her back to bed if Sam showed up. But she had to look busy, she just  
couldn't cope with the Tok'ra right now.

'I want my Dad.'

All she could do was trust Anise to bring him to her.

Sam made her way slowly towards her lab. She was on autopilot, it  
seemed, and didn't realise until she arrived in the doorway. She  
looked around. It was empty, of course. Sam considered switching on  
the light, but then decided the dark was better.

She entered the gloomy room, eyes adjusting to the dark, and sat down  
silently at the desk.

---

"Sam?" asked Daniel.

"I'm here."

"Sam why are the lights out?" came Janet's voice.

She didn't answer, and Daniel stepped into the room, followed by  
Janet and Teal'c.

"Did you find anything?" she asked instead.

"Yeah, we got some tapes, and a bit of Intel from Lenny. Wanna come  
with us to the Briefing Room to check it out?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam got up, stifled a yawn, and followed them out.

In the Briefing Room, Sam sat down at the table and yawned again.  
General Hammond entered, gave her a concerned look, and then sat  
down. "What do you have for us, Dr Jackson?" he asked.

"A little intel courtesy of the ever so helpful Lenny." Daniel said,  
"Teal'c's break up of a bar fight won him over."

Hammond nodded briskly. "What did he tell you?"

"It was more a case of what he let us have."

Hammond raised his eyebrows, and Daniel pressed play on a TV monitor  
close to the General.

"That is Jack. Here Kendrick is joining him. If we just skip  
forward...there." He pressed pause. "Kendrick spiking his drink."

Sam stared at the screen. She felt angry.

Daniel changed the tape: "This is Kendrick a night after he got  
Jack drunk. Here enters girl."

"OK," Sam said, "We're going to catch ourselves a Kendrick."

Hammond turned to look at her. "Major?"

"Looks like he enjoys the company, doesn't it?"

Daniel looked around the table. Sam went on,

"Why don't we catch him in his preferred environment?" she said.

"What are you proposing, Major Carter?" asked Teal'c.

"I'm suggestion taking back a few years of female revolution and  
going to O'Malley's to get picked up by Kendrick." Sam replied.

Daniel's eyebrows shot up. Despite all his fears, Sam had second-  
guessed him.

"Sam," said Janet in a cautioning tone.

"What? I'm not thinking of going in there solo." Sam said, "The  
place will be kinda packed, a good way to get some protection  
undercover."

"Major you do know entrapment is technically against the law." The  
General paused. "However...as this goes beyond that, I will authorise  
this. I am going to send out people in plain clothes to make  
sure you don't get into any difficulties." He chose his words  
carefully.

Sam laughed, "Entrapment is against the law but then again, I  
would've thought almost killing someone is more of a big deal. I  
suggest I also wear a wire."

The laugh was a dry one, and Janet detected it easily. "Be careful he  
doesn't spike your drink, Sam."

"Yeah, that's a risk I am willing to take." Sam said, her face determined.

Hammond looked between Doctor and Major. "This is extremely high risk,  
Major. Therefore I am sending Dr Fraiser in plain clothes along with  
security personnel, just in case. You will be given a wire, and the  
means to bring Kendrick back. You leave tonight."

Sam nodded. "Thank you sir."

The group dispersed, and Daniel approached Sam, "Are you sure you  
know what you are doing?" he asked.

Sam turned to him resolutely. "I'm reeling in a catch," she replied  
dryly. Daniel smiled a little.

"Will you be there tonight?" Sam asked. "In plain clothes, with Janet?"

"If you want me there." Daniel said.

Sam smiled sincerely and nodded. "Thank you," she said, and walked  
off to prepare.

Sam stood in the locker room, her hair-dripping wet from the shower.  
In front of her, her locker door was open and inside was an outfit  
Sam had chosen to catch Kendrick.

She felt degraded, but she knew the plan was essential to help Jack.

At least she wasn't going the short skirt and stilettos route.

No, Sam's outfit was one she had chosen for the next downtime. Sam  
reached into the locker and lifted out a long lilac floral print  
skirt. With that she had a white vest top that had lilac satin ribbon  
edging. Topping it off with a cropped denim jacket and a pair of  
black kitten heels, Sam added some light makeup and ruffled her hair.

She hated what she was doing.

She stared at her reflection, despising what she saw. It wasn't that  
she thought herself ugly; no, it was that she was tarting herself up,  
making herself look easy. Sinking so low as this.

"Sam, are you ready?" It was Daniel, outside the locker room.

"Yeah," she called back, "one second." She fixed the wire before  
stepping out gingerly into the corridor.

The look on Daniel's face was priceless and if the situation weren't  
so precarious, Sam would've teased him about the goldfish  
impersonation, but now was not the time.

Janet arrived just in time to rescue Daniel from his loss of  
words. "I admire you, Sam," she said. The two women shared a moment  
of two self-respecting women. Sam simply nodded.

"Let's get going."

Hammond was there to check Sam out, as was Sgt Davis who had acquired  
the wire.

Before Sam was to leave the SGC, Davis set up a test for the wire  
and its receivers. "All clear Major," he said.

"Thank you Sgt," she acknowledged.

"A van will be stationed outside in the lot with Sgt Davis there to  
overlook everything," Hammond informed them. "Personnel shall drift  
in and out as so not to look to suspicious. Dr Jackson and Dr Fraiser  
will remain for as long as you are there."

"Thank you, all of you," Sam said.

Hammond nodded, "Just be careful," he said.

Teal'c watched silently as Major Carter left the base with Dr Fraiser  
and Daniel Jackson. It was strange, seeing his team-member the way  
she was; it was most unlike her, he thought. Most undignified for a  
warrior of her stance.

It had to be done, however. If he had been able to think of another  
option, he would have voiced it.

He could not go with them: the risk was too great that Kendrick might  
sense his symbiote. And so Teal'c stayed, making his way into  
O'Neill's med-room, and sitting beside his friend.

"O'Neill," he said quietly, "Major Carter has gone with Daniel  
Jackson and Dr Fraiser to execute what you call an entrapment  
operation. I am remaining here, for the perpetrator of this crime may  
sense my symbiote."

He could almost hear the reply the man in the bed would make: "What,  
Junior? Tough luck, T, you're missin' all the fun!"

Teal'c's head lowered slightly as he thought of the times the team  
had shared together.


	6. 6 Catch

**CATCH**

Sam steeled herself to walk into O'Malley's.

She felt very self-conscious.

The place was crowded. Not far away, Daniel and Janet sat in a booth,  
looking casual as she walked in, and as she approached the bar, Sam's  
ear filled with static, then Daniel's voice.

"Sam, Lenny's going to acknowledge you, so that Kendrick's attention  
is drawn to you. OK?"

"Peachy." Sam muttered as she walked towards the bar.

"Major Carter!" Lenny greeted loudly. "How are you tonight? Looking  
as great as ever! Love what you've done with your hair..."

Sam smiled wanly, "Thanks Lenny." she said. His 'compliments' were  
not helping, and to her he seemed to be trying too hard.

"What can I getcha, Major?" Lenny asked, as loudly as before.

"White wine with lemonade," Sam replied, "Go easy on the lemonade."

"Sure thing, my favourite Air Force gal!" Lenny responded. Sam rolled  
her eyes as he turned towards the fridge.

She became aware of a man watching her, someone she vaguely  
recognised. Before she could place a name, Daniel's voice echoed in  
her earpiece, "Kendrick to your left."

"Enemy at 9 o'clock," she heard Janet add. It made her smile ever so  
slightly, despite the situation. The doctor knew her too well.

Sam turned to catch Kendrick's eye and he certainly took the bait.

"Come here often?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows and he  
chuckled. "Just kidding." He paused slightly, for dramatic effect it  
seemed, before: "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

'Fishing,' Sam thought, and that was enough to enable her to flash  
him a smile.

Kendrick grinned and immediately reminded Sam of a sleazy used car  
salesman. She didn't reply, but did make a show of uncrossing her  
legs and then crossing them again. She fought the urge to openly  
shudder at her action.

Lenny returned with her drink. "I'll get that." Kendrick said, and  
took out his wallet. He opened it, revealing a large wad of cash; Sam  
attempted to look suitably impressed, and it seemed to work.

"Watch out, Sam," Janet warned in her ear. "This guy's slippery.  
We're keeping an eye on your glass but nothing's guaranteed."

Sam knew exactly what to do next. Flirt.

Lenny stood watching Sam.

"I have it on good authority that you're excellent company." Kendrick  
said.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows, leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah, Jack O'Neill actually."

She wanted to hit him so hard, a smack in the jaw wouldn't go amiss.  
She smiled sweetly.

"You know Jack?"

"Sure do. Do you?"

"Yuhuh, guess you could say he's my boss." Whatever she had to do  
tonight, Sam promised herself, she would not utter one word against  
her CO.

"Seems to me he'd like something more, but then again, Jack always  
wanted things he couldn't have."

Sam inwardly screamed but she smiled anyway, even managed to  
laugh, "I'm not looking to break regulations. Besides, he's not my  
type."

"What is your type, sweet thing?" Kendrick crooned.

Oh for crying out loud, Sam thought. She was distracted by Janet's  
yelp down the earpiece.

The yelp of disgust was followed by an apology; "Sorry, Sam..." Janet  
muttered in a guilty tone. Had Sam glanced over she'd have seen the  
annoyed frown on Daniel's face, aimed at the doctor.

"I'm still finding that out," Sam said, a smile at her lips. It was  
fake, definitely, but very well disguised.

"Look, this place is getting too busy," Kendrick, said, " I have an  
apartment not far from here."

"Watch out Sam," Janet said.

"You should stay and talk here a little longer," said Daniel,  
"they're not ready to trail you yet..."

"Sure," Sam smiled at Kendrick, "Why not."

"Dammit," Janet muttered as Sam took Kendrick by the arm and they  
waltzed out of the bar. Daniel rested a calming hand on her arm, but  
it was quivering slightly.

Janet retracted her arm and glanced around the room, from one SF to  
another.

"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Fraiser," came Sgt Davis' voice through their  
earpieces. "We have a visual, Major Carter and male approaching the  
taxi ranks."

"It's Kendrick," Janet responded, "they're leaving for his apartment.  
Prep the SWAT team, we're going after them."

"Dr Fraiser--"

"Just get the back up, Sergeant, we'll lead you there. Fraiser out."

They sat a few moments. Gradually the SFs drifted out. They were  
silent in mutual anticipation, Daniel becoming more edgy as the  
seconds ticked by.

"The cab is pulling up," Davis reported. Daniel was up first,  
followed by Janet, who grabbed her keys.

"I'll drive."

"Sam, I hope you know what you're doing," Daniel muttered as they  
hurried out into the car lot.

Sam's ride in the cab with Kendrick passed without a word being  
spoken.

She was aware of the surveillance truck following but was grateful  
that Kendrick hadn't noticed they were being trailed.

Sam quietly raised her hand to check the earpiece was still in place.  
Thank goodness for wireless technology.

The cab drew to a halt outside a nondescript building, slightly  
shabby but in a well lit area.

Kendrick paid the driver and got out, walking around to Sam's side  
and opening the door.

Sam left the vehicle and quickly glanced around her, the surveillance  
truck had parked around the corner.

She heard Daniel speak; "Sam, be careful. Hammond has sent four SFs;  
they are on their way. Go easy."

Kendrick had walked up to the front door of the apartment  
building, "C'mon Sam." he said with a hint of impatience.

Mistake number one, Sam muttered to herself, we're not that familiar.

Still, she walked up to meet Kendrick and the two of them entered the  
lobby.

Kendrick's apartment was sparsely furnished with basic rental  
furniture, obviously the landlord had spared every expense with items  
that would be cheap to replace.

"It's not exactly palatial," Kendrick said chattily," But it'll do."

Do for what? Sam wondered.

"Make yourself comfortable, I just have to do something." Kendrick  
said. He left Sam standing in the hallway while he went out the front  
door.

Sam was quick to lock the door, not wasting any time.

She almost ran to the window in time to see Kendrick make his way to  
a large RV parked in the small lot in the rear of the apartment  
building.  
"Kendrick has left the building." Sam said. She heard Janet stifle a  
giggle.

Sam then made a sweep of the apartment, her eyes and ears open for  
anything strange.

One room left to check....

As Sam opened the door, she was hit by a sickly sweet smell, an  
overly floral perfume. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the  
room, Sam made out a figure on the bed.

Approaching slowly, Sam saw the woman. There was a drop of blood  
under her nose. As Sam went to check for a pulse she was startled  
when the woman stirred and for a split second her eyes glowed.

Sam jumped back, her hand reaching for the purse she had strapped  
across her shoulder. Feeling the reassuring weight of the zat she had  
concealed there, Sam backed out the room and looked back to the  
window that carried the view of the parking lot.

The RV was in view. Kendrick opened the door to the vehicle.

Sam sprung into action, first going to the front door and unlocking  
it and then;

"Daniel, Janet, we have a detainee. A woman, possibly already been  
implanted. Have those SF's arrived yet?"

"They are close. Sam watch out."

Sam didn't reply, she had gone back to the window, Kendrick was  
nowhere in sight...

Kendrick was sitting in the RV watching the six screens that covered the  
cameras installed in his apartment.

He followed Sam as she hunted around the apartment, his temper  
becoming increasing volatile.

Although, he reasoned with the symbiote inside of him, he knew that  
the Air Force Major was a smart cookie, she had her suspicions; she  
had to act on them. It was human nature.

Still, it amused him to see her jump back when the woman on the bed  
had briefly awakened. The symbiote recently implanted was still too  
young to be of use but it was strong enough to be aware.

Kendrick smiled to himself, give her just a little more time, he  
thought.

Kendrick finally left the RV but took his sweet time getting back up  
to the apartment.

Sam was sat on the couch as Kendrick walked back in.  
Her immediate reaction as she heard the door was to leap up and shoot  
him, but she didn't.  
Kendrick wandered over to the kitchen, "Beer?" he asked, opening the  
fridge.

"No thanks, I don't drink beer," Sam replied sweetly. She did. Of  
course.  
"Alright then." Kendrick said, returning to the couch. He sat beside  
Sam and set the beer on the table.

Sam looked briefly away, there was no chance to report back to Daniel  
and Janet and she hadn't heard from them for a minute or two.

When she looked back, Kendrick had sidled closer. Sam smiled uneasily.

Kendrick leaned forward and reached for the beer bottle.  
After taking a swig he brought his face close to Sam's and stared  
right at her.

"Foolish." he said, his voice no longer his own. His eyes glowed.

Sam had a split second to react when she saw the ribbon device partly  
hidden by Kendrick's shirtsleeve.

She jumped up, zat in hand.

Kendrick was just as quick but Sam's reflexes kicked in.

She raised the zat and fired once.

Kendrick took the charge straight on and landed backwards over the  
couch.  
He tried to raise the ribbon device but faltered.

Sam hollered down the mic..."HE'S DOWN!"

Seconds after Sam's message Kendrick's front door was smashed open  
and four SFs stormed in. Behind them, Daniel and Janet followed,  
accompanied by Teal'c.

Sam still stood with her zat trained on Kendrick, but by now her hold  
was shaking. She was angry but also relieved.

She felt Janet's hand on her shoulder and flinched slightly, but the  
touch had the desired effect. Gradually Sam's breathing slowed,  
gradually she calmed as the SFs took Kendrick out into the van.

"There's a woman in the bedroom over there," Sam said, "She's out of  
it, but has been implanted."

Janet nodded. She and Teal'c went in to the room, leaving Daniel and  
Sam alone.

Sam heard Janet make a call on her cell for an unmarked ambulance  
with restraints.

She walked over to the window and watched as the four SFs manhandled  
Kendrick into the van. Sgt Davis stood by and looked up at the window.

He nodded at her, looked as though he was considering whether or not  
to salute, and decided not to; getting into the van, he closed the  
door. It drove off.

"Sam, you okay?" asked Daniel quietly.

"Actually yeah." Sam said, forcing a smile, "We got him."

"No, " Daniel said softly, "YOU got him."

She turned back to the window, shivering involuntarily. "Any news on  
Jack?"

"He's still unconscious." Janet said, coming out of the bedroom, "But  
stable."

Janet had kept in contact with Dr Petra May who was covering at the  
Infirmary.

"What about the woman in there?" Sam asked.

Janet cast a doubtful look back, Teal'c guarding the doorway. "She  
looks to be in pretty bad shape. I don't know whether it's just the  
blending process or not, but pulse is very weak, she has shallow  
breathing."

"Shame," Sam said and meant it, there was every possibility that the  
woman had been picked out by Kendrick.

The radio Daniel carried crackled, it was Davis, what did they want  
doing with Kendrick, he wanted to know.

"Holding cells." Sam said, "I'll deal with him when we get back."

Janet and Daniel glanced at each other.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived.  
The woman was carried into it, Janet hesitated, "Are you coming back  
with us?"

"No," Sam replied, her mental strength returning, "You and Teal'c  
head back with the her. Daniel and I need to search this place."

The radio Daniel carried crackled, it was Davis, what did they want  
doing with Kendrick, he wanted to know.

"Search for what?" Daniel asked when Janet and Teal'c had left.

"Anything," Sam replied, "Chemicals - we have to find out what he  
poisoned Jack with."

Daniel nodded and began to look around. He cast a glance back at Sam  
and was suddenly inspired by her.

She was showing so much strength and determination.

But he actually wondered what would happen once the adrenalin stopped  
running.

He exhaled, slowly, and commenced his search.

Sam and Daniel returned to the SGC, all they'd found was a few dead  
larvae state symbiotes, too young to survive.

They had however had to pay off the landlord for two hundred dollars  
as payment for his silence and whatever Kendrick owed him.

This affronted Daniel but Sam had found Kendrick's wallet and used  
money in there.

On their return Janet met them along with General Hammond, "I'm sorry  
Sam," the doctor said.

Sam's heart fell to the floor, "Jack?" she asked in a faltering voice.

Janet realised and quickly explained, "The woman in Kendrick's  
apartment, she died."

Sam felt guilty for the unnamed woman but she also felt lightened,  
Jack was still with them.

"Jack?" she asked again.

"No change." Janet said.

She nodded, unable to think of what to say. "Is the murderer being  
held securely?" she finally enquired.

"As ordered, Major." Hammond replied.

"I have to get out of these clothes before I even go near him." Sam  
said, looking down on herself, hating the outfit, hating the reason  
for it.

Hammond nodded. He watched Sam leave the room and turned to  
Janet, "Doctor, is there anything that can be learned from the  
implanted woman's death?"

Janet shook her head, "Not yet," she said, "I will begin a  
preliminary examination immediately."

"Very well Doctor, I will let you get to it." Hammond replied.

Sam had showered and changed out of her bait outfit. She reluctantly  
hung it back in her locker.

"I am never going to wear those things again," she muttered with  
distaste. She finished tying her bootlaces and was glad for the feel  
of them on her feet.

Re-holstering her zat Sam checked her reflection and left the locker  
room.

Teal'c and Daniel were 'just passing' outside. It was obvious they  
were checking on her, but Sam didn't rebuke them. She just  
smiled, "Fine," and walked quickly away.

She made her way down to the holding cells.

The SFs didn't even ask for her pass. Perhaps the look on her face  
deterred them from challenging her, and with a glance at each other  
they swiped through the security card and unlocked the door.

"Please, allow one of us to accompany you, ma'am," said one of the SFs.

"Sure." Sam said, indifferently, "But you let me handle this. Is that  
clear?"

"Yes ma'am."


	7. 7 The Right Thing

**THE RIGHT THING**

Kendrick was lying across a bunk in the cell, his eyes were closed.

Sam's fingers itched to draw her Zat and fire twice.

The Goa'uld's eyes opened, but to Sam's surprise they showed fear and  
even remorse. The voice that spoke was also very human.

Sam was falling for no Goa'uld ploy. She glared at him, coldly.

Kendrick swung his feet to the floor, "Major Carter," he said.

Her right hand twitched. "Kendrick."

"I don't expect you to believe this, but I am speaking independently  
of the parasite I carry."

"You're right. I don't believe you." Cold. No emotion in her voice.

Emotion was something she could not allow to surface.

"Understandable." Kendrick replied.

"Your new host is dead, by the way. As is her symbiote."

"I realise that," Kendrick said, "However, she was not to be my new  
host. She was to be my new bride."

Sam's features showed the faint look of disgust. "King and queen, god  
and goddess?" she asked, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yes, something like that." Kendrick said, "Not my choice, but I am  
lucky in that I can speak independently."

"What did you do to Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked.

Any answer was taken away by the sound of the klaxons blaring.  
Without offering an apology Sam left the cell and ran to the Control  
Room.

"Tok'ra IDC," she heard the technician say.

Daniel and Teal'c had appeared beside Sam and the three of them, plus  
General Hammond waited to see who descend the ramp.

It was Jacob. Sam, without a word, ran down into the Gate Room as the  
security personnel stood down and began to disperse, the Gate  
shutting off.

Sam was infinitely relieved to find Anise was not with him.

"Sam," said Jacob, and gently took her into an embrace. 

"Jacob," greeted General Hammond as he appeared in the Gate Room with  
them. Sam released herself from her father's arms and stood back,  
gazing at the floor.

"How's Jack?" Jacob asked.

"He's very poorly, but stable." Hammond said.

"We got Kendrick, Dad," Sam said vaguely. Jacob looked to Daniel.

"The Goa'uld who poisoned him," Daniel explained. "Sam caught him.  
He's in the holding cells."

"I'm going too find out what he did, Dad." Sam said, "I was just about  
to question him when you arrived."

"I don't want you going in there alone with him," Jacob told her. It  
seemed he knew his daughter too well - she didn't reply.

"I have to do this," she said finally, "Just stand by, Dr Fraiser has  
Jack stabilised. Maybe Kendrick could help us out. If not then we'll  
need the healing device."

He studied her a moment, reluctant to let his little girl put herself  
in danger like this. But, Selmac reminded him, had he been here to  
witness the method George had informed him about, they probably  
wouldn't have caught Kendrick at all.

"OK Sam." Jacob said, "But if you need me, holler."

She smiled a little at that. "Yes Dad."

Buoyed by the fact her father was on base, Sam went back to  
Kendrick's cell.

"Welcome back, Major Carter," Kendrick said as she entered. This  
time, there was no SF to accompany her.

"What did you do to Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked, no preliminary  
small talk.

Kendrick laughed, a short, chilling laugh, "Will you give me asylum  
if I tell you?" he asked.

She glared at him. "You are in no position to bargain!"

"Neither are you!" Kendrick said, and his eyes glowed.

She folded her arms and took a step closer. "You forget," she  
hissed, "you are prisoner here."

Kendrick regarded Sam for a moment, "Asylum is nothing to me. I have  
a greater plan, a martyr perhaps. Do not ever think you will win this war, Tau'ri."

Sam raised her zat but before a single shot could be fired, Kendrick  
activated a small device on the third finger of his right hand....

In the Infirmary Colonel O'Neill jerked and pain washed over his  
face. He was awake for one split second, but then his own defences pushed him down...

"I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Daniel yelled as he watched his friend  
convulse. Doctor Fraiser appeared, but there was nothing she and her  
medical team could do...

In the holding cell Sam stumbled back as she watched the all too  
familiar actions of a Zatark, programmed no doubt by Seth.

Jacob heard his daughter scream and ordered the SF outside the cell  
to open the door.

Once inside, he saw Sam as she pinned herself against the wall.

Kendrick was dead.

Back in the Infirmary, Jack's pulse began to steady; Janet stood  
back, confusion crossing her face. "Pulse, BP, brain patterns  
returning to normal..."

Sam looked at Jacob, "Is it over?" she asked, suddenly like a little  
girl. Jacob couldn't answer for Jack in the Infirmary but he could  
confirm that Kendrick had ended his own life.

For a moment Sam stood looking at what was left of Kendrick.

Jacob touched her shoulder gently. "He's gone Sam. He's gone."

"I know Dad. I just hope he hasn't taken Jack with him."

It was at that moment an SF opened the door. "Ma'am, sir," he said  
hastily, "Dr Fraiser requests your immediate presence in the  
Infirmary."

Sam looked at the SF, trying to read more into the young woman's  
expression, "That you, Lt." she said.

Jacob offered her a comforting look, and Sam rushed out of the cell,  
breaking into a run. Jacob followed at a statelier pace.

The rest of SG-1 were already there when Sam arrived, as well as  
Janet and General Hammond. She lingered in the doorway for a second,  
dreading what she might find. Finally, Janet turned and noticed her  
standing there.

"Come in Sam," Janet said softly.

By now Jacob had arrived as well, and after a soft touch on his  
daughter's arm, she stepped into the room. Teal'c and Daniel stepped  
aside to make room for her around Jack's bed.

Jack opened his eyes and croaked, "Hey Carter."

Sam clamped a hand across her mouth, fighting back tears "You're..."

"Just peachy Carter," he said, his secret smile tugging and the  
corner of his mouth.

Slowly, the other members of SG-1 along with Janet Fraiser  
and General Hammond moved away.

Sam heard them leave but didn't take her eyes away, afraid if she so  
much as lost sight of her CO he would slip into a coma again.

She sat beside him, speechless, one hand resting on the bed. It shook  
slightly. Jack saw it, and took her hand in his own.

"I'm back, Sam," he murmured.

But he still looked so sick. so exhausted.

"I thought we'd lost you," Sam whispered, a relieved smile washing  
over her features for a moment. "I thought..."

"You think too much Carter, Sam." Jack said softly.

She smiled at that. "Maybe."

For a moment, Jack's face showed pain and Sam was ready to call for  
Janet...

He stopped her with a touch on her arm. Her hand, in mid-air,  
reaching for the button, lowered slowly.

"Rest?" Sam pleaded.

"Only if you do," Jack told her.

"Yessir," Sam said with an almost shy smile.

He smiled back at her with all the strength he could muster. That  
smile, it made Sam feel pleasantly weak...it did not fade as Jack's  
eyes slowly slipped closed and he drifted to sleep.

Sam looked at Janet, fearful.

"Natural sleep, Sam." He's going to be OK." Janet Fraiser said.

"He's going to be OK." Sam repeated her friend's words, and hugged  
her. "Thank you so much, Janet. Thank you so much."

Janet looked at Sam, "I didn't do that much." she said, modestly.

"Yes, you did," Sam insisted quietly. "What did you do," she  
asked, "to make him come round?"

"I...didn't," Janet replied.

It was then that Sam made the connection...

Kendrick had seen it right. He may not have been willing to reveal  
what he had done, but he made it right....

Sam blinked back tears, " I love you Jack O'Neill." she said. Janet  
had left the room, but Jacob remained, stood at the doorway....

Sam had finally given way to sleep herself.

And in her sleep she dreamed. The dreams this time were calm.

Such a pleasant change from all that had gone before. The rage and  
the hurt were gone, replaced by the sweet sensation of normality, of  
stillness, of relief.

Janet had explained Jack still had a long way to go before he  
recovered fully. But he would recover, Sam knew that; the glint in  
his eyes, the feint smile on his lips...he was back. Kendrick was  
gone. It was hard to believe the events of the last three days, hard  
to believe it only been three days.

It had felt like so much longer, felt like weeks all blurred  
together. And it felt like she hadn't slept in that long, her body,  
her mind exhausted. And now receiving rest.

Eight hours sleep and Sam was ready to face the world again.

"Sam!" Daniel called as she entered the Mess Hall. He had a grin on  
his face.

"Daniel," Sam smiled back, Daniel had his customary coffee mug in  
hand.

She herself wandered over to the serving area and got some blue  
jello, an orange juice and a banana. She sat down with Daniel and  
Teal'c.

"I just checked on Jack," Daniel said, munching a chocolate walnut cookie.

Sam could not hold back the way she looked up. Daniel smiled, "Relax!  
Janet says he's doing well. Apparently he's giving Kendrick's virus a  
run for its money!"

Sam grinned, "Is he still sleeping?"

Daniel nodded. "Fourteen hours straight since you left him."

Sam smiled. "That's good." And with that she tucked into her blue  
jello. At last, things were right again.

Sam finished her 'meal' of blue Jell-O, orange juice and a banana. She  
sat watching the Mess Hall with something akin to  
bemusement.

"'Sup Sam?" asked Daniel casually after a while.

"Nothing." Sam said, "I just feel lighter, that's all."

Daniel smiled at her, a gentle almost affectionate smile.

"Good," he said.

"OK, I admit it." Sam said, "I want to go see the Colonel."

Daniel gave a triumphant smile - he'd been waiting for her to say  
that - and put down his coffee cup. "Go ahead then," he encouraged.

"Do you have to look so gleeful?" Sam said, playing digging Daniel  
in the shoulder.

"Of course!" Daniel laughed. "I got my friends back."

Sam hung her head, "I have been a little pre-occupied, haven't I?"  
She said, knowing that Daniel was referring not only to Jack coming  
back to them.

He gave her an 'understatement' look. "I suppose we all have." He  
paused. "Apart from maybe Teal'c." His comment made Sam giggle  
slightly.

"He just hides it better." she said.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed, "but I do know he was worried about you and  
Jack. We both were."

Sam nodded, " I know." she replied, "Thank you. Are you coming with  
me to see Jack?"

Daniel shook his head; he knew it was time for Sam to see Jack alone.  
Daniel had spoken with Janet and the two of them had quietly  
appraised Jack after Sam had left to get some rest.

"You go," he said, and got up. "I have a date with coffee. Siler  
finally fixed the machine...!"

Sam watched as he walked off.

Jack was sitting up in bed when Sam walked in.

He looked a lot brighter and for that Sam was relieved. There was  
just an IV in his left hand now.

"Hey Sam," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack," Sam responded.

"I think you and I need to talk," Jack said softly. After his  
discussion with Daniel and Janet the previous afternoon, the Colonel  
had learned a few things about his 2IC.

"Oh?" Sam tried to appear nonchalant.

"First of all, thank you. For everything you've done."

"I was just doing my job," Sam said.

"Above and beyond I'd say." Jack challenged. Sam didn't reply. "I'd  
like to make all this right." Jack continued.

"Everything is alright," Sam replied.

"No, I don't think it is and if you're totally honest with yourself,  
neither do you."

Sam didn't want to look at her CO - it wasn't like Jack to be so  
insightful, "Daniel and Janet talked to you, didn't they?" she asked  
finally.

It was Jack's turn not to look at Sam, "When I get let out of here,  
SG-1 have a mission. To take some downtime and hit O'Malley's. And I  
want you to wear THAT outfit." was all he said.

Now Sam was convinced Daniel and Janet had had more than a little  
chat with the Colonel, how else would he have known about the  
dressing up game she had played?

She looked up and smiled slightly, "Yes Sir," she said and showed a  
mock salute.


	8. 8 Epilogue

For all of you who kindly R and R'd, here is an epilogue that might just answer those niggling questions…… Enjoy EPILOGUE 

Jack O'Neill was more than grateful to be released from the Infirmary.

Two weeks after his ordeal at the hands of Captain Jeremiah Kendrick, the Colonel was finally being allowed to leave the confines of the SGC Infirmary, albeit with a warning from Dr Janet Fraiser to take it easy and report back with any concerns.

Yada Yada, Jack thought as he walked out the sterile environment and out into the hallways.

He hadn't forgotten his promise to Sam, he was going to take his 2IC out on an unofficial date, show her how much she was valued and to grab some intel on how exactly she trapped herself a Goa'uld.

As he walked through the SGC, various personnel acknowledged him. Jack returned the nods and smiles and carried on.

His destination was Sam's lab. No doubt he'd find her nose deep in some project.

And he was right.

"Carter," he sighed, "just stop it, will you?"

To his surprise he saw in actual fact, Sam was sat with her feet up on the desk, laptop open, headphones on and laughing.

"OK, what's this? The effects of laughing gas on Goa'uld symbiotes?" Jack asked, "You gotta be working on some project or other…"

"Actually no. Sir," Sam added hastily, swinging her feet down, looping the headphones around her neck.

"I was surfing the web."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, but for research, right?"

"Nope." Sam grinned, enjoying the look of surprise on her CO's face.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You mean, you're actually just..."

"Aimlessly surfing the web, yes sir."

"Woah, did I step into an alternate reality or something?"

"Who knows," Sam responded, and grinned.

"So what are you actually looking at ?" Jack asked, moving behind Sam.

"Well, I've found two very funny sites …… care to see ?" Sam asked, "The last one I was looking at needs these," she said, handing the headphones to her CO.

Jack took them, and Sam clicked refresh on the page:

http:svt.se/hogafflahage/hogafflaHagesite/Kor/hestekor.swf

"Huh?" Jack looked puzzled, until Sam clicked on the horses.

They began...to sing.

A smile spread across Jack's face.

"Then, there is this one." Sam said, "You can spend hours reading the 

"Hey!" piped up Jack, "I've been on this site...it is very funny."

Now it was Sam's turn to look surprised, she couldn't imagine the Colonel getting the fringedwellings. She smiled.

"What?" Jack asked. He shook his head to dismiss it, "Now you, Major, have presented me with somewhat of a predicament."

"Sir?" she asked questioningly.

"Y'see Carter, I came in here ready to yell a bit, shake my head, and drag you off to have some fun. It appears, however, you are already having fun all by yourself..."

"Sir ?"

"You've forgotten, haven't you ?" Jack said.

He looked at her accusingly and she glanced around, trying to remember what she must have forgotten.

"The promise." Jack prompted.

"Uh...promise, Colonel?"

""When I get let out of here,

SG-1 have a mission. To take some downtime and hit O'Malley's. And I

want you to wear THAT outfit. Quote. Unquote."

"Oh," Sam responded.

She looked slightly uncomfortable at the prospect and asked, "I really have to wear the outfit?"

"Yes," Jack said with a smile, "and explain to me exactly what 'kitten heels' are."

She looked up at him and couldn't help a slight smile. "Uhm, now, sir?"

"No time like the present." Jack said, returning the smile.

She looked at him a moment then nodded, switched off her laptop, and said, "I hope you know I vowed never to wear those clothes again."

"Y'see that's what has got me curious."

As Sam walked out of the lab, she said, "I'll meet you on the surface in fifteen minutes."

Jack waited on the surface, suitably dressed down for the occasion.

He checked his watch for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Sir."

Looking up, Jack saw Sam stood in front of him.

The outfit she wore was certainly worth waiting for and Jack was glad he'd persuaded her to wear it.

He was also glad he'd persuaded his team to stay away from O'Malleys that night. It was time for he and Sam to have some private downtime.

O'Malleys wasn't exactly Sam's venue of choice but to her relief Lenny was keeping a low profile.

Jack made his way over to one of the booths and waited for Sam to sit down.

They ordered drinks and food.

"OK, let's get right to the intel." Jack said.

Sam hung her head.

"Kitten heels ? What are they ?"

Sam laughed and lifted her foot, "Not a high heel, but not a flat pump either. Stylish yet understated."

"Very demure," Jack grinned.

Sam knew the next questions would not be so easy to answer, or avoid.

"What happened Sam ?" Jack asked.

"You met Kendrick, that's what happened." Sam replied, not looking at the Colonel.

"I know that, what happened here, with you ?"

"I tempted Kendrick," Sam said, "I had to try something, luckily his own vain nature made it easy. We discovered later that he was farming symbiotes."

Jack didn't interrupt Sam's explanation.

"The Tok'ra had an operative watching Seth for a long time, it is believed the operative came through the Gate just before it was buried in Giza. Seth welcomed the new recruit, not knowing of the true identity of the Tok'ra.

Moving to more recent times Seth had programmed an number of his followers, including Kendrick to gather others to the cause.

Kendrick became Seth's second in command and Seth gave him a special task, to take out any threat to the Goa'uld." Sam continued.

"When we stormed the compound, Kendrick went into hiding. With his leader destroyed, he became resentful and more determined to carry out the task assigned to him.

"First of all, Kendrick trailed us and made the connection between you and the SGC. He began to frequent O'Malleys, knowing that by default you would turn up there. I think he got to like the place a little too much." Sam said ruefully.

"Kendrick always was a creature of habit," Jack agreed, "Not exactly bright either."

Sam smiled slightly at that.

"I'm not too sure I'd disagree." She said, "Not at any point during the time I was in close proximity to him, did he sense Jolinar's marker within me, although I could sense the symbiote inside him."

Sam smiled at a memory of that evening, "Janet was getting very much into spy mode, 'enemy at 9 o'clock' Even Daniel was keen to draw my attention to Kendrick. I guess they both forgot I could sense him. That's why Teal'c stayed on base, no risk of detection."

Jack watched Sam as she relaxed a little.

Sam herself felt relieved, finally able to talk about everything.

"You saved my life," Jack said quietly.

"I didn't work alone." Sam said softly, "Everyone did their part, although Anise was not the most helpful. We still don't know who the operative got back to the Tok'ra. He came through the Gate with Anise to tell us about Kendrick but again Anise didn't see fit to share his identity with us until she deemed that we needed to know."

"Sounds about right," Jack said ruefully, "But how did the Tok'ra operative get back to his bretheren ?"

"Like I said," Sam replied patiently, "Turns out the Tok'ra operative who had been in Seth's group had been there for some time. He was able to report to the Tok'ra council by way of a long-distance orb communication device. Once Kendrick was in charge and the operative found out his plans, he effectively phoned home and asked for a ride." Sam smiled a little. "The Tok'ra picked him up in a passing cargo vessel. Cloaked, of course."

"And Kendrick ?"

"Kendrick was a programmed zatarc, that's all we can deduct. As soon as I began to question him, he activated the trigger, but as he did so, you came out of whatever hold he had you under."

"Sam, I can't thank you enough." Jack said, somewhat humbled by the facts.

"What's done is done." Sam said, "For the record however, cell phone reception around your house is really bad. We lost a signal just as Janet was about to tell us something crucial about Kendrick. Luckily for you we were told later."

Jack grinned and took a sip of the drink the waitress had brought without them noticing.

Over his glass of beer he looked at Sam and saw someone more than his 2IC.

Someone who risked her own safety to help him.

A woman who was confident enough to know who she was, the position she held and the power she could exert.

More importantly, he saw Sam Carter, not just an Air Force Major……


End file.
